


You's da jaAm Fours

by PonyWriteMan (RobotsWriteMan), RobotsWriteMan



Series: The JaAm Cycles: Hot Shot and Hugh Jelly [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Crossover, M/M, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/PonyWriteMan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/RobotsWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>avdenture ins cobtinue!!Hugh Jely must dedfeet giant evvil form spase with help of SPESHUL GESST HEROSE that are mabye from last storiy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You's da jaAm Fours

When lassed we seen Hugh Jelly, he woz sad and cri because Hot Shot dead, but also happy and smiles because saved all Equestria So he take HotShot advice and go on Jamventure but first needs excess of jAam Force so he calld Twilight Sparkle and said:

 

"It is you who must do the teleport spell magic and make me to get the jAam Force"

 

and he hung up.

 

So Twilight said "yes" and used the magic that took Hugh Jelly and Twilight Sparkle to planet Arbuckle, where can he learn jAam Force to become powerful worrier of universe!

 

"Okay now I must learn things so you can go." Hugh Jelly said to Twilight

 

"Hugh Jelly I want to be just like you when I grow up" Twilight said to Hugh Jelly and she left.

 

meanswhile on Cybertron...

 

"This not possibel!" Mirage shout and do a backflip in his room

 

"Im srry" said Starscream, who had singel Energon tear on face. "I had no means to decept you."

 

"But you are Deceptitron"

 

"No but I am really Armada Starscream and not G1 this whole times."

 

Mirage face frown alot. "I guess thats why you are so emo lol."

 

"Yes. But also our toylines are incompatible."

 

Mirage grab Starscream servoes (that means hands lol-- and look in his optics, which is are robot eyes that robots have.

 

"When we got married, you promisded of robot babby!"

 

Starscream could not faced to his robot hubsand.

 

"No, only that I would love you for gigacycles of love!" a gigacycles is long time, nb

 

Mirage screamed into night sky. "Armada was shit!"

 

But deep in the planet space there is a evil stir, and Princess Celestia felt air change on her place.

 

"We need Hugh Jelly," she commend

 

Messenge pony flew really really really fast through the air and the sky and into the space and then he flew some more, to passed the comets and the moons and the shooting stars, then through a the asteroid belt and around the alien space ship which had green aliens that looked like soccer ball, and then he flew again into the space area where was more stars until he find the planet Arbuckle which is what Hugh Jelly was

 

Hugh Jelly was stood on one hoof and Pony Yoda was not there because his voice is dumb and he talks stupid so I killed him. So hugh Jelly learned by self becase not needs techur and school is for a leetets and i dunt lik too goed their

 

Messange pony walk up to him and yelp "Hugh Jelly you must back to Equestria we need you"!!

 

And Hugh Jelly said "Okay thanks" and took off like a rocket back to Equestria.

 

But he was scrared because he did not finish his training and only a little jAam Fource

 

he flow through the spaces he sees giant ball of death and suffer, its name is Unicron but he dids not know of that. Also he could feel the evil waves from Unicorn and he got more scared but he Huge Elly flew on anyway.

 

Hugh jelly landed with shockwave crack of earth in Equestriplace and Celestia was there.

 

"Good Hugh Jelly," she said, "you are only pony who is our pony hope."

 

"Hah" Hugh Jelly laughed and has smile "We shalls see!"

 

All ponies crom about to greet they're hero but sudden there is a big crash from up in horizon and ponies are screm

 

"Oh no!!!!!"

 

Comed down two robots from out of the sky were large jet and also race car theyr names is Starscream and Mirage but ponies don't know that (they r dumbb)

 

"TRANSFORM!" shout Starscream because anime and Armada was shit. So they tranfsormed. then Starscream lands on ground his foot on top of Rarity who is squish.

 

"At least I died of fabulosity!" she shouts and dies because she is worst pony.

 

"My bad!" said Starscream. and he rely meaned it, he wos sorry

 

"You clumsy butt," Mirange laughed.

 

"Who you are!" shout Celestia, and magic her horn

 

"we comin peas," said Mirage.  "I am Mirage and this is my sparkmate Armada Stars Cream."

 

Strscream wipe his foot and step up. "We come to warm of terrbiol dangers! There in space comes the Unicrorn and he is bad and will eat all your of planet!"

 

"wwe can't let this be!" shout Celestia and calls up rayal guard.

 

"No!" said Hugh Jelly "I am the one who must do the feats that will stop the evil!" and the crowed cheers.

 

"Who are you little orangic?" said Mirage and look down Hugh Jelly.

 

"I am Hugh Jelly" said Hugh Jelly" I am master of the jAam Force" which was lie but he wants to have confide in self "and in name of my friend Hot Shot I will stop the evils with JAM POWER"

 

Starscream gasp "You know Hot Shot?"

 

"Yes but he is dead"

 

Starscream laughed then member he is robot married an Autoboot so he cry instead from potics. Mirage don't know of Hot Shot because he is G1 and Armada was shit, so he just confuse and gaved Starscram an hug love

 

Then JaAm Coptor arrived with message that he does not want to dead with Hot Shot but he is Minicon and only spek in squares and hashtags

 

"Wow" starscream said "such fail to communicate"

 

"Okay" Hugh said and did a backflip "Lets gett the evil bad guys and defeat them!"

 

Princes Celestia and Luna and Cadence and Twilight Sparkle and not Applejack said four well to heroes and Hugh Jelly got into Starscream jet and took off for space with Mirage and Jaam Coptor to fight the evils in space.

 

"How can you fight you are a soft squishy pony?" said Mirage.

 

"I have..." said Hugh with camera zoom on face  "THE JAAM FORCE"

 

this was lie because he wasn't sure if it was true but he didn't told them that and so they did'nt knowed

 

"Hey this is like a Space Jaam" said Mirage and Starscrarm said "COME ON AND SLAM" and they went faster into space to where the bad guy was: IT WAS UNICORN

 

He was big like planet and yellow with giant teeth that ate planets and he had tentacles and giant moon with gun on it. Unicorn laughed and saw them and he said "Fools you cantot stop me you are two late and weak, for I will Equestria!" And he sendt hundred of vehicons to stop them.

 

"poop" said Mirage who fly car can in space by Jaam Coptor

 

Vehincons shoot up all space and they heros fly very fast to escape> one time is shooting near Starsream and he fly around and make to bash into eachother then Hugh say "GOOD jlob!!" and fly faster

 

"Mine ame is Aramada Starrscream" said Stramscrem and power up lasor

 

"oh no" cri vehimcons "Armada was shit!" and they power off of fall forever to bottom of universe

 

This make Unicorn p. mad.

 

"RARGH I WILL DERSTOY YOU!!!3!" he shout and leash his moon which is call DED END and it have big laser canon and fire at they

 

"WHOA SHIT" crod Mirae who is useless fucking space car and Jaam Coptor dodge he for move

 

"I willg ets you!" Star screm dived for Mirgage and scoop up then fly him from laser beam just in lick of time

 

"Ding dong scring scrong bing bong" beep Mriage

 

Starscream chuckl with much laugh "I love with you talk dirty to me"

 

"this is gross"  said hugh pony who is only into mares "ok I will use JAAM FOURCE"

 

just them Dave chapel is in zebra suit with rainbow wig

 

"DA DA DADADADA AFRO CIRCUS"

 

Unicorn moon blew him up

 

Hugh was scrafe "no ok will now jaam forcing now ok"

 

and hugh jely comfrentate on trainig with lines on 4head until becomes fivehead and then all five heads latch into jaam of uminverse to directing force at Unicorn

 

but he have tentacles! yes! lots of tentacles! this is a thing that Unmicron has

 

"haha I will d feet you!"

 

Hugh is try but cannot into jaam force defeat of Unicorn! Oh no!!!5

 

"its not work!" stramscram shots and team up with Jaam Coptor "POWERLINK CANNON THINGY GO!!!" then he gets cannons over shoulder like Hot Shot and Jaam Coptor is feels excepted atlassed then they fire canon into Unicorn and blowed up moon

 

This makes Unicorn unhappy. "ARMADA WAS SHIT!"

 

Unicrom wrap tentacle around Mirage Strascream Hugh Jelly Jaam Coptor and bring them toward giant planet mouth

 

"I don’t get it y u no work" Hiugh ask jam fours but it just shrug Then Hugh has vision of Pony Yoda and Pony Vader and Pony Batman and Pony Goku and Pony Fry from Futuramma and they all dead

 

"use le jaam force" they sang

 

"noooo where is my friend Hot Shot he is dead too?" Hugh Jelly cried and metal teeth gnash close

 

"i'M fRoM aRmAdAaAaAaAAAA!"

 

south sudanly, there it is Hot Shot! He comes from space with wings and fire and spikes to save them!

 

"my robot soul is merges with Sonic and Charizard!" he sprayed and hit Unicron with fire attack doing doube damage because he is steel type

 

"it's super defective!" said somone

 

but that is not enough attack and Uncrion lash at Hot Shot who spin attack from way and use rings to attack him. that don't work too.

 

"Ok" say Hot shot" this are hard part

 

then he brings up of gene sphere and mega ring on Coptor active with big falsh of ligth and then Hot Shot megaevolve into Hot Shot X

 

"Ok here is full style attack! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

 

fire and spikes and bombs and rain and double fire and explosions come from Hot Shot and go into all tentacles to free his friends except Hugh jelly. there is smoke cloud and when cleared, Hot shot is gone

 

"no but I believed it was you" hugh said, and single tear on face

 

there was light voice on space wind like hot shots "wowwee, habeeb in ursefl"

 

and so hugh Jelly dod

 

he mnakes Jaam Force to freedom and then attacks and Unicron is boom! but he is so big!  There is too much of robot for pony to defeat even with Forces and Unciron transformations then he is embiggen!~!

 

"GOT YOU FUCKER" he grab Hugh

 

"No!"

 

Mirage and Starscream cant do nothin they are too tiresome

 

"Say my name, bitch" Unicorn said to Hugh

 

"No!" Hugh said to Unicorn

 

"Say my name!"

 

"No!"

 

"WHAT IS MY NAME?"

 

Hugh looks at his Equestria where home is and all ponies and think of Celestia and he wil not save her even if he tried because he to wheek, and his new friends will watch him died and this is not what he wanted then with one last breath he shouts

 

"UNICROOOOOON!"

 

explosion

 

when is clears, then they all gasp! "GASP"

 

instead is Unicorn now Unicron, a pretty orange mare with grey mane and horn and mecha wings and cutie mark that is Unicron face

 

Hugh Jelly was in love at once.

 

"You will be pony wife I was sought for so long" he said and kissed her

 

"ok" said unicron. She was the Princess of Evil but he could turn her good with Jaam Force because it's good for something after all

 

"yay!" said Mirage and the other guy "now we can gone home!"

 

"hey wait" Starscream grab Mirage and hold him "I think I found robot baby for us"

 

Mirage gets single robot tear "Armada was shit" say he, "but at least it's not Energon."

 

Jaam Coptor smiled he was happy

 

* * *

They alls want to Equtsria and they're was ticking tape pirade but they disarm it and Celestia gave another speach and Luna too and Cadance too and Twilight too and it was really boring so Hugh and Imrage and Strascream and Unicron went to park for picnic and Unicron said

 

"I like being a pony. I will not eat Equestria anymore."

 

"that is good" said Hugh "lets get married"

 

"ok"

 

"I'm so happy for you" said Mirage "but we should gone back to Cybertron because now we have family"

 

"ok" said Hugh Jelly "Maybe some day we wills have family too" and he and Unicron smiled at each other

 

They wave of the robots to Cybertorn and Hugh Jelly sees up to the sky. There in the glow is face of Hot Shot, who smiled to him. Because Hugh Jelly had saved the universe.

 

And High Jelly believe in self of hims forever.

 

The ends


End file.
